Perseus Jackson: God of Sea
by Mukil
Summary: A new enemy arrives and he is more powerful than all others. Hell-bent on revenge only death can satisfy his lust.


IF PERCY BECAME A GOD

* * *

**I**

**PERCY**

Blue water gushed around Percy; He flailed, trying to eradicate his escalating sense of dread. Golden liquid flowed around him, the sea blasting with fury and dread; now that no one was there to control it.

His father was dying, even though he didn't know how. His golden blood, the Ichor, trickled down his face, calf and his eyes were poked out by either a celestial bronze sword or an angry hippie poking repeatedly at his face. Poseidon looked at Percy expectantly, his remaining eye glancing at him, warm and comfortable.

"Come here, son," he ruffled Percy's hair and caught his wrist. "I'm going to die, my powers should be yours," he said in a raspy tone.

Percy wept like a little child, kneeling beside him. From the man who wore a Bermuda short and flowery T-Shirt, he had changed to his Greek form, with robes as white as moonlight. His face shone with fierce pride and he looked at Percy.

"Meet your friends at Pont de Neuf, Paris. They'll come," he looked at him and then said, "Oh and my powers are yours. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Lord of the Sea, Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer," he smiled at Percy, and then died.

12:00 IST, La Louvre, Paris, France

Percy had lost track of time. He kept fidgeting with his watch, a gift from the Chase family after the downfall of Gaea and her giants.

The watch had faces of gods for each number, and if set on annoying mode, it would say random comments as per the hour. 12:00 was Dionysus' hour and at unexpected intervals, the watch kept saying: "Damn it, give me that bottle of wine!" Professor Chase knew about each god perfectly because of the fact that Annabeth had taken Ella the Harpy home and the red chicken headed creature had recited facts from _20 things you never knew about the Olympians: A demigod's guide to a first encounter with the Gods! _

He had given this and Riptide's new scabbard that blasted hidden celestial bronze missiles at any potential threat. Although Percy thought that the scabbard was _way _more useful, Percy had grown quite fond of the watch. It helped great in quests were you really need to know the time. _Such as this one, _Percy thought silently. The world was silent except the gush of sea water. BOOM, BOOM, the waves emitted a hollow thud as they crashed against the rocks and the shore.

_The final letter, _Percy thought of the horrible things that had happened to him last week, the visit of Poseidon, and the destruction of The Empire State building by terrorists and the abduction of Annabeth. His hands clenched into fists.

Each god had called his own child to help them. For what reason, none knew except the gods. Even Chiron's best guess seemed childish and foolish. Percy's had been better, Chiron told. Percy guessed that maybe the gods had problem with their subjects.

A watery form waved and frothed and finally formed the familiar structure of Daddy Sea God. Poseidon walked towards him in the sea king splendor of Bermuda shorts and flowery shirt.

"You ready?" Poseidon asked; even though he had half the mind to ask for what, he nodded. It was best not to ask the gods what they didn't want to share.

The waves slashed back and forth, and Poseidon stared at Percy.

"Jump," he ordered pointedly.

As Percy obeyed, he felt his muscles and nerves tingle as the sea resisted the approach of a being that could control it, but eventually gave up. Percy sliced through the water swimming downwards towards a marble palace not quite impressive as Poseidon's older palace.

He approached the door and it swung open, admitting him into the chambers within. He swam inside somewhat hesitantly. Poseidon appeared and blue water gushed around him.

"Son," he began, but at that moment, a hooded and robed black figure dropped in and the room shook vigorously. Percy blinked his eyes and the figure was halfway across the room. It stabbed something into Poseidon and sucked a golden liquid into a barrel. It was all over in a millisecond. The figure slashed at my father and he slashed back.

He turned towards me and I noticed his eye sockets were gone. The figure disappeared and I was alone with a mortal dad.


End file.
